Once Upon a Time
by MischiefManaged7
Summary: I suppose all good stories these days begin with the classic cliché, Once upon a time, so I will do the same… Once upon a time, in a land far away, but not too far, lived an amazingly handsome boy, named Edward, who was very lonely..please read and revie


I suppose all good stories these days begin with the classic cliché, Once upon a time, so I will do the same…

**A/N: this story was actually written by one of my best friends I'm just posting it for her **

Disclaimer: k so I don't own anything its all stephenie's

I suppose all good stories these days begin with the classic cliché, Once upon a time, so I will do the same…

Once upon a time, in a land far away, but not too far, lived an amazingly handsome boy, named Edward, who was very lonely. You see, Edward had been alone for so many years that he had forgotten what it was like to truly love someone. Sure he had his family, but it wasn't the kind of love he desired.

On what Edward expected to be another monotonous day, he saw an incredibly beautiful girl with long brown hair, a gorgeous body, and eyes that he could get lost in for all eternity. He tried to find out as much as he could about her without seeming like a stalker and without her finding out. Eventually, this beautiful creature found out that the infamous Edward Cullen had been trying to find out about her and was interested in her, much to her pleasure.

So one day in biology, Edward finally mustered up enough courage to talk to the girl who had consumed his every thought since the day he first laid eyes on her. Both Edward and his angel, Bella Swan, enjoyed the conversation more than words can describe. They both began talking more and more everyday at school, and getting to know each other until they were almost inseparable.

One day, Edward and Bella had gone to Edward's secret meadow and were lying in the warm grass enjoying the unexpected sunny day and each others company. Hesitantly, Edward moved his hand and took Bella's small hand in his. Bella smiled when she felt Edward's touch, and she realized just how perfect her hand fit in his. Edward turned on his side and looked down at Bella's figure lying in the grass, and realized how perfect she was. A thousand thoughts ran through his mind as he quickly asked Bella if she would be his girlfriend.

Bella opened her eyes, startled at how close Edward was, and barely heard what he had asked, but then comprehended the hushed, mumbled words and a huge grin spread across her face. Edward was going insane thinking the worst of Bella's decision until he saw her smile and heard her soft whisper accepting his request. Then a huge goofy grin became plastered on Edward's face, and he pulled Bella into a tight bear hug.

Some time has passed since all this has happened, and the incredibly attractive Edward and his beautiful girlfriend Bella are still happily together.

One night when Edward and Bella were out on one of their dates, Edward nonchalantly put his arm around his girlfriend as they were lazily watching a movie. Gradually, he pulled her so close to him that her back was resting on his hard chest and his warm arms wrapped her up. It started to get late, and Bella became very tired. So she leaned her head back on Edward's shoulder and closed her eyes. Edward looked down at Bella's resting body, and taking advantage of the moment leaned his head and kissed her cheek so gently his lips barely made contact with her cheek; then he pulled a blanket over the two of them. As he was doing this, Bella's eyes fluttered open and she drowsily asked him if she had been dreaming or if that brief kiss was the real deal.

A little sheepishly he whispered, "Yea babe that was the real thing."

She smiled and looked up at him with a sparkle in her eye. "Ya know you missed right?"

Edward smiled, "Well, I guess we'll have to fix that won't we?" Then without waiting for Bella's response, Edward put his hand on Bella's neck and his thumb on her cheek and kissed her…

Once the kiss came to an end, Edward opened his eyes to reveal a beautiful, blushing Bella biting her lower lip smiling at him. Bella laid her head back on Edward's shoulder and whispered in his ear, "You didn't miss this time."

**Please review y'all **


End file.
